Vernon For Dinner
by alyssialui
Summary: Petunia invites Vernon to dinner to meet her parents. Short One-shot. Vernon/Petunia.


_A/N: Petunia invites Vernon to dinner to meet her parents. Since I'm not entirely sure about the timeline, just know that in this story, the Evans are still alive when Lily is 18 and dating James. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition****: **A fic about a Muggle

**One of Every Letter [Challenge]: **V

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Petunia paced around her bedroom biting her lips nervously. She was finally inviting Vernon over for dinner tonight with her parents. She had timed this just right, knowing Lily and her freakishness would be out tonight. She was somewhere with her freakish boyfriend doing freakish things. Petunia had not bothered to find out, but when Lily had mentioned to Mum about her absence, Petunia jumped at the chance.

The doorbell rang and Petunia flew down the stairs, the hem of her knee-length yellow dress flying up a bit. She stood behind the closed door, ignoring the strange looks from her parents and patting down her ruffled hair, before pulling open the door.

In a white button-up shirt with thin blue vertical stripes, and khakis, stood her boyfriend with a nervous smile on his face. She smiled at him reassuringly, trying to hide her own nervousness, before taking his hand and pulling him inside.

Her parents had come up behind her and she said, "Mum, Dad, this is Vernon Dursley." Vernon extended a firm hand to each of her parents with a quick 'good evening'.

Her Mum smiled and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, Vernon. Please join us for dinner was just finished."

"Thank you, Mrs Evans," Vernon said, before talking Petunia's hand subtly and giving it a quick squeeze.

They all sat at the table, Mum and Dad at each end of the table, and Petunia and Vernon on one side beside each other.

"What a lovely home you have, Mrs. Evans. I see you're a fan of fresh cut flowers, just like my mum," Vernon said while eyeing the centrepiece of daisies taken from her mum's flower garden behind the house.

"I do just love them and the daisies have been overflowing the flower bed this month," her mum said, as she placed a spoonful of mash potatoes on her plate.

"Vernon, Petunia tells us you're currently working at the local country club. What do you do?" her father asked over the top of his glasses, his eyes focused on the young man on his right.

"Right now, Sir, I work as a simple caddy on the golf course. It's not a fabulous job but I'm paid well for a young man like myself, and it allows me to study at the same time. I plan to go into business when I finish my degree," Vernon said, while throwing a napkin over his lap. He would not be getting stains on his khakis in front of Petunia's parents.

Her father gave Vernon a small nod, but Petunia knew that he approved. Petunia gave Vernon a small smile. She had already briefed him before on possible conversation topics and her parents' interests. So far, he seemed to be doing fine.

Conversation became more relaxed now. Vernon surprised her dad with his knowledge of vintage cars, and her mother practically begged to meet his mum so they could share gardening tips. Everything was going splendidly and everyone was having a slice of her mum's apple pie, apples fresh from the tree in the backyard. The conversation had turned to sports, not something Petunia or her mother could give much input on, but Vernon and her dad were very interested.

"With all due respect, Mr. Evans, Chelsea has been performing poorly lately. They would have to win the next match 3-1 to move forward."

Her dad was about to respond when the front door opened and shut with a loud slam. A fuming redhead stormed right pass the dining room and loud shout was heard from outside, "I said I was sorry, Lily."

The red-haired girl screamed from the hall, her voice easily carrying out to the person outside, "There's no excuse for pushing me off the roof just to 'save' me on your broom, James!"

"Did she say 'broom'?" Vernon asked with a raised eyebrow. The members of the Evans all looked between Vernon and the screaming girl nervously. Her mum excused herself from the table while Petunia placed a hand on Vernon's. She leaned forward on the table, trying to block Vernon's view of her sister, "Don't worry about that, Vernon. Ignore my strange sister."

"Lily, just come outside and talk to me!" the voice from outside pleaded.

Lily screamed as her mother walked over to her, "Mum, please tell James to leave me alone! I don't want to see him again." And with that, Lily ran upstairs.

Her mum moved to the front door, her dad looking on in case he was needed. Vernon asked quietly, "Is this a bad time, Pet? Seems like there's some type of issue."

Petunia fumed inwardly. Tonight was supposed to be her night and Lily just had to steal the show and make it all about her, as usual.

The front door opened and then there was a rush of heavy footsteps and a small scream. "I'm sorry, Mrs Evans, but I have to apologize to her before she gets even madder at me."

Her dad rose from the table and pointed a finger at the boy and then to the door, "She said she didn't want to see you, Potter. Please leave."

The boy looked between the parents and the stairs, probably contemplating if he could just make a run for it. But then there was a bright flash and the boy was thrown back suddenly and out the open front door. He landed on his back in the Evans' driveway. "I said stay the hell away from me, Potter!" Lily screamed from the stairs. With a frown, the boy simply disappeared from the driveway.

The Evans turned back to Vernon who seemed to have no idea what to say. He had seen the whole thing and just couldn't wrap his head around it. Mr Evans came up and placed a hand on Vernon's shoulder, "It was very nice meeting you, Vernon, but I think it would be better if you left."

With a nod and a farewell to both parents, Vernon rose from the chair and Petunia led him out the front door. On the front step, she said, "I'm sorry about how this night ended. My freakish sister always ruins everything with her freakishness."

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Don't worry, Pet. I had a good night before she came and I love you not her. She doesn't matter." With one more kiss, he walked to his car, "Goodnight, Pet."

Petunia smiled, definitely happy that everything wasn't completely ruined. But she would definitely be talking to her sister tonight.


End file.
